America's Awesome Journal! NOT A DIARY
by GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG
Summary: Unfinished. America writes in a diary according to Canada's request. So he writes. "Why am I writing again? Oh yeah, 'cause Rodriguez told me to!"


**Okay, so...how do I explain this? I've been gone for quite a while and...I neglected the site and writing. I didn't mean to! Well, I wrote this story long ago, and it was finished...but the papers got thrown away. So this just sat in my folder for quite a while...and I decided not to finish it and I will post it. However, I don't think I'll come on the site anymore. I've been doing new things, and getting to know people...and well, I decided I'd like to spend more time on that! I was all into fanfiction, but just when I join, it escapes me? How cruel is that? Anyway, it's not like I got popular or anything, so I guess it's not much of a big deal. But I will miss this phase of my life and I will keep writing stories! Just not posting them. So, I will miss you all, but I must move on...PEACE!**

**(P.S. Anyone can continue this in their own way if you want, you have full permission!)**

* * *

><p>Hey, dude, 'sup? I'm America, the hero, ha ha! My bro wanted me to keep a diary, I mean, a journal, 'cause a heroic guy like me doesn't write in silly, girly diaries! No way, never! Since a cool, awesome dude such as myself is above keeping girly, flowery things like that, I do more manly, macho stuff! Like keep a record of all my awesome, heroic exploits in a journal, like you, journal! You're a lucky journal to be written in by the most heroic, awesome guy ever! (In case you're stupid, I'll give you a hint: It's me.) So, I guess I'm supposed to tell you about me, the hero, since you, like, probably don't know anything; you're just a dia journal, ha ha. I'm the country of The United States of America (Yup, THE America, the country!), the best place in the universe and all other alternate universes alike! I'm a certified hero! You know, as in: never fear; the hero is here! I will beat up the bad guys for you! Yeah, so, I'm the hero, so I will listen to your needs, always-ish! My hobbies are quick-draw, archaeology, and adventures! I also like sports, games, and making movies! Oh, and I LOVE hamburgers! They're the best food ever! I'm gonna marry a talking hamburger one day, for real! I'll get Japan to make someone who's cheerful, has energy, and with similar hobbies to mine; that's very important! I wanna do outdoor sports and stuff with them! But, here's the catch: she'll have to be made of HAMBURGERS. Oh, and can regenerate, else she'd be gone in a quarter of a nanosecond. Then I'll never go hungry! World hunger will cease to exist! The world will all praise the awesome hero! …and Japan, of course, he's pretty awesome. Not as awesome and heroic as me, though! I need him to make me a kid that's made of soda, too… Also, one will have to suffer the existence of English food tasteless, evil abominations they may or may not be attempting to resemble edible material no more! Iggy will torture the world nor kill with food (or whatever it may be) poisoning any longer! The best thing is, I can visit Iggy at his place and eat hamburgers and not get poisoned! Okay, um…oh, and my favorite colors are red, white, and blue, patriotism, man! You gotta love America! American awesomeness must be loved, it is inevitable! Hm, I can't think of anything else… Why am I writing in this again? OH YEAH, whatshisname with the teddy bear asked me to, ha ha! Oh well, bye for now, diary. JOURNAL.<p>

The Hero,

America!

America, I can't believe you actually did it! First, you notice me. Then, you listened to—let alone actually heard—my suggestion. Now, you actually carry out it out! I'm so happy, thank you! Please continue writing in your diary! Also, since I'm on such a grateful roll, thanks again for letting me stay at your house for the weekend; it was so nice of you. You can come over for pancakes after the world summit in France, if you want. (That reminds me; you always forget to pack until the last minute, so I packed for you.) I have plenty of maple syrup. …Just putting that out there. Thank you again! Also, Kimajinko says hello.

Your Brother,

Canada

I'll take you up on that offer in place of your brother, little birdie! Can't wait to taste those pancakes with that awesome (almost as awesome as me) maple syrup! Oh yeah, and America. This is a diary. Face the facts, dude. You're so unawesome, unlike your brother. The only diary that is ever awesome is owned by yours truly. (And because you are stupid: It's me, my awesome self; the one and only Prussia! Kesesesesese!)

Lord of Awesomeness,

Mr. Awesome (A.K.A. Prussia)

Prussia! You shouldn't write in other people's diaries like this! It's rude and disrespectful to his privacy! And the offer was for America! …But I guess you can come if you want. There's plenty for the both of you if America decides to come. …Which he probably won't; I'm lucky enough to get noticed by him once in a day as it is…

Canada

Oh my gawd, diary, journal, why did you let a creepy weirdo stranger I don't know write in you? TWICE! And Prussia? How could you journal; YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME. Aw, it's cool, ha ha. But seriously, like, don't let anyone else in here, dude. It's PERSONAL. That aside, why would someone randomly break into my house to write in my dia journal? What did they sign their name as? …Camudias? Canadia? No…Rodriguez? Yeah, I think that was it. Not that I actually read the entries, can't waste my energy on something as frivolous as that when the world needs saving! Gotta save my strength! …Ohmaigawd, what if they stole something? I know Prussia would! Oh, and by the way Prussia, this is a journal! Girls write feelings in diaries; it's totally different! You're just jealous I have an awesome, heroic journal of awesomeness and heroicness when you just have a girly diary! Plus, the fact that you even have a diary makes you unawesome, so there. Yeah, I went there. (Oh snap!) Seriously dude, that's pretty lame. Anyway, I gotta go look to see if anything was stolen! Talk (or write, whatever) to ya later!

See you later,

The Hero!

OKAY, I AM TICKED. MY FLIPPIN' IPOD IS MISSIN'! I TURNED MY PLACE UPSIDE DOWN (Literally, I'm gonna be in _so_ much trouble. Boss is going to _kill_ me. I'm not kidding. Seriously, I need to run away and hide forever. He's still a little sore about that last 'incident'…the clean-up is going to take years and the radiation just does _not_ want to go…) AND COMBED THE PLACE THRICE OVER FOR IT AND IT'S GONE; I COULDN'T FIND IT! I EVEN USED A FINE-TOOTHED COMB I BORROWED FROM IGGY! (Though he doesn't know it, but that's okay. I mean, it doesn't even work, his hair is still as messy as always.) PRUSSIA STOLE IT; I KNOW HE DID. HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WROTE IN MY D JOURNAL. SO, RAWR, PRUSSIA. SO UNAWESOME. YOU WILL PAY, THEIF! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED! YOU WILL BE LIBERATED! RAWR. YOU'RE SO LUCKY I HAVE TO BE AT A WORLD SUMMIT AT THE FRENCHIE'S HOUSE TOMORROW OR I WOULD SO GO OVER TO GERMANY'S HOUSE AND KICK YOUR BUTT. AND TAKE BACK MY IPOD. THAT REMINDS ME, I GOTTA GET ON MY PLANE TO GO TO PARIS SO I WON'T BE MORE THAN HALF AN HOUR LATE FOR THE MEETING. BUT, I WON'T FORGET THIS. AFTER THE SUMMIT, YOU'RE TOAST. …RAWR.

SEVERELY TICKED,

AMERICA

Oops. I guess I should apologize Prussia, sooo…sorry, I guess. Turns out you didn't take my iPod. It was in my suitcase which strangely had a bunch of my clothes folded in it. Oh well. Oh, wanna hear about how I found out? Funny story, actually, ha ha. I was going through security when I was supposed to put my suitcase, all metal things, and electronics through the x-ray thingy, right? (What? Just because I'm going on a private jet doesn't mean I can't take precautions against my own self. What if I'm a terrorist?) Well, that's what I did, except for when I walked through the body scanner thing; it was all, '!' And I was all like, 'Whoa!' So they pat me down, and it just turns out that I forgot to take my belt off. So when that's taken care of, I totally see a thing that looks like my iPod in the suitcase x-ray thing, right? Well, I search around that pocket for a bit, and I found it! It was in there all along! Yeah…sorry about that. Falsely accusing you and stuff. BUT you're the one who snuck into my house! That's still breaking and entering! Or just entering…WITHOUT permission! AND you're…a very suspicious character! So there, it's still your fault. ANYWAY DIA JOURNAL, I'm on my plane now, on the way to FRANCE! Oh yeah, I forgot, you're just a journal, so you probably don't know what a world summit is. Possibly. Unless…YOU'RE A SUPER ALIEN JOURNAL WITH ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY ON A MISSION TO GATHER INFORMATION ON LIFE ON EARTH AND ABDUCT A HUMAN. OH MY GAWD, TONY, WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME? I COME IN PEACE! OR…I AM PEACEFUL! Okay, so now that you know I'm peaceful, back to business. What was I talking about again? …Blah, blah, blah, on my way to the world summit…world summit…OH YEAH, you need to know what a world summit is! Okay, so, once a month all the countries come together in one meeting to discuss world problems. Dull, amirite? Well, lucky for them, the hero is there to save them from their boredom! It's so freaking boring at the summits, but once I get up to speak, the nations are brought back from the dead! So lively! It's because my ideas are so awesomely heroic they are energized from the mere thought of them! Oh wow, it's time to disembark already? Looks like I'll have to catch you later! Off to find a hotel!

The Hero!

I found this sweet hotel; you should see it! Oh wait; you're a diary journal, so you CAN'T! Okay, so here's what it looks like: it's…it has…two beds, so I can jump back and forth between them and choose the best one to sleep in! And, and…it has…a bathroom…with…bathroom stuff in it…especially the tiny travel stuff, that's always cool! I love to collect them! Oh, oh, and…it has…well…okay, so I can't exactly describe it right now, but you would totally agree that it's awesome if you could see it! Anyway, I'm going to search for a coffee shop or something so I can get some coffee and go to sleep…and so I can find one in the morning without too much trouble. See ya later!

America

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...?<strong>


End file.
